degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-5600296-20150628032454
My top ten same-sex couples (sort of in order): 10. Pipex- Orange is the New Black Okay I know people here don't like them because they're REALLY problematic, and I totally get that, but I personally can't even fathom hating them. I love how Alex is more real when she's with Piper. Her character is even deeper when they're together. But at the same time, she's not whipped and won't put up with Piper's bullshit. And I really should write more but my brain is blah. 9. Legs/Maddy- Foxfire DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME OKAY LIKE I'M GONNA CRY ALL OVER AGAIN I should start out by being honest: I haven't read the book. I've only seen the 1996 movie. And this is 100% where my opinion comes from. (Geez, what's my obsession with 90's lesbian cult classics?) I know these two were never cannon, but it's obvious that Maddy fell HARD for Legs, but wasn't brave enough to be in a relationship with her. And Legs just wanted to make Maddy happy, so she left Maddy's life forever. Legs helped Maddy see life in a new perspective. She helped her get over her fear of heights. In those few weeks they knew each other, Maddy's life had changed entirely. I also feel like I should add that they did have a perfect build up (I'm mad that there wasn't ONE little kiss though) and their romantic chemistry was beautiful. 8. Rainbow Pie- My Little Pony I know you're going to laugh at this, but THIS IS MY FUCKIN SHIP. I honestly do believe that there's so much lesbian subtext to this pair (and in my headcannon, Pinkie is pan and Rainbow Dash is a lesbian and bigender). They're just too cute and Pinkie getting worried Dashie would forget her was adorable lol! It made me go aw. And the fact that she calls her Dashie is just mega-adorable. I'll never stop shipping my babies <3 7. Palex- Degrassi I think that their personalities compliment each other really well and that Alex is always at her best when with Paige. She was sweeter and kinder around Paige. They had something special together. Even though they fought a lot, they did love each other. It's a shame their relationship didn't last forever because they were really good together. 6. Minky- Skins I'm pissed that they never got together! But anyways, their friendship is so amazing. Franky made Mini a more humble person and showed her compassion and kindness. Mini clearly had a huge crush on Franky by the end of Gen 3's first series, and was really over protective of her (which was cute, btw). I love them as friends, but I think they would make amazing lovers. They're one of my OTPs. <333 5. Fimogen- Degrassi Ugh omg. They went through so much together and managed to stay a happy, healthy couple. They were so cute. I love how they were best friends and lovers. Their build up was PERFECT. It took an entire season for them to get together, so they weren't rushed by any means. I'm sad that they weren't endgame, but I'm glad that their relationship impacted both of their lives (especially Imogen's; it molded her character development) and was taint-free. They didn't get huge plots but were a happy backseat couple. <3 Plus, their moments is Karma Police were BEAUTIFUL. Ps- I LOVE THIS GIF BECAUSE THEY'RE BOTH SO HAPPY OMG 4. Megan/Graham- But I'm a Cheerleader I fucking LOVE these two together. Graham was everything Megan needed. She showed Megan an entirely different world. She gave her the courage to be herself and showed her that it's okay to be a lesbian. They're an amazing match. Megan is a ray of sunshine: perky, optimistic, and full of happiness. Graham is her polar opposite: cynical, pessimistic, and dark. They bring out the best in each other. They are cute (and HOT) and make a good pair. I wish I could write more, but I'm not too "thinky" today. 3. Jonnor- The Fosters These boys have been through it all together. From the beginning, they were friends. Connor stuck up for Jude when he was getting bullied for wearing nail polish to school. He went far enough to wear the same shade of blue on his own nails so he wouldn't feel alone, even though he also could've been subjected to harassment. It was also hinted that they had a crush on each other pretty early on. Connor's dad didn't approve of Jude as Connor's friend because he believed him to be gay. Connor didn't care what his dad said and continued to hang out with Jude anyways. Connor kissed Jude on their 7th grade camping trip. And when he was dating a girl, he seemed a lot more interested in Jude. He held his hand and only wanted to go on double dates so they could be together. Their innocence is really beautiful and they're just adorable together. Their relationship is completely age appropriate for them. They're mostly seen holding hands, cuddling, or being affectionate for each other in soft ways, which makes them even more adorable. These boys are starting to find love within each other and I can't wait for even more development yet to come. They're a great pair (and they actually kinda remind me of me and my girlfriend for some reason). 2. Lena/Stef- The Fosters I think they're one of the most realistic couples ever. They're definitely not perfect by any means. But they do love each other very much and are very great mothers to their children. Stef is impulsive and headstrong. She's also the "tough mom" or the "mean mom" of the two. She does things without thinking and is very adamant in her ways most of the time. This can be slightly annoying (especially for Lena to deal with), but those can also be two of her best qualities. With her impulsiveness, she willingly put herself in danger for her family multiple times and took Jude in as her foster son on a whim. With her stubbornness, she doesn't let anyone's opinions sway her so easily. She's very firm in her beliefs. Lena's bad qualities are that she's gentle to a fault and too open minded. But this also helps that she can easily communicate without getting angry and that she can analyze every side of a situation before making a decision, unlike her wife. Because they balance each other out like this, they're the perfect parenting team to Brandon (with Mike's help), Mariana, Jesus, Callie, and Jude. They love their kids more than the world and would do anything for their family. The struggles they've faced as an interracial lesbian couple make them even stronger. They also have a beautiful love story and always pull through when their relationship is rocky in the end. This pairing has everything. They have pure love, sexual chemistry (which isn't required but is a bonus), an epic love story, and a beautiful family. In my opinion, Lena and Stef Adams-Foster are the best parents on TV. The way they raise their kids is really fair and balanced. 1. Naomily- Skins They are my ultimate OTP. First of all, these two have so much history. They first met when they were twelve or thirteen years old and ended up kissing each other at a party. They were reunited in high school (or college, as it is in their country), and Emily couldn't stop staring at Naomi. It was obvious that she had intense feelings for Naomi, despite her twin sister Katie being incredibly homophobic and insisting that Emily is straight. Naomily clearly feels something towards Em too, but she's denial about it because she can't handle being in love with a girl. Emily likes something about Naomi and is okay with just being friends. Naomi, however, thinks she is just trying to get with her. Emily tells her that "my first thought when I see you isn't 'I want to fuck this girl'" and that she just genuinely enjoys spending time with her. They kiss and end up having sex but Naomi realizes the reality of it and walks away from her. Emily says "Be brave and want me back." Eventually, Naomi is brave enough to be in love with Emily. After they've happily been together for awhile, Emily finds out that Naomi has cheated on her with a girl named Sophia. She's heartbroken by this. But Naomi didn't do it because she didn't love Emily enough to be faithful to her. She did it because she loved Emily so much that she didn't want to let her feelings for Emily control her. She was scared because she was deeply in love and became vulnerable. (I'm not condoning Naomi cheating, btw. That was a fucked up thing to do. But it's just another flaw that makes her human.) I haven't gotten to the end of their story (I know that it ended very tragically), so I can't really say much more. But the dynamic between these two mixed with their build up and intense story line made me fall in love with them. They're an example of true love.